


Would You Be So Kind

by moonsqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Best Friends, Books, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kaia and Claire are in love, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsqueen/pseuds/moonsqueen
Summary: Kaia and Claire are best friends but after a day spent in a library something changes.Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?You see, I'm tryingI know you know that I like you, but that's not enoughSo if you will, please fall in love
Relationships: Kaia Nieves & Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Would You Be So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Dreamhunter am I right?
> 
> (I'm sorry for any typo you might find)
> 
> Enjoy💖

Books all around them, people talked in hushed tones. Libraries always made Kaia feel safe, loved. They were her safe place.

Kaia and her best friend - Claire, were walking around the library situated downtown. It was big yet a lovely place, she treasured the time she spent there, exploring every corner, even if she didn't buy anything. 

She especially loved the smell of new and old books mixed up together, the soothing atmosphere that she needed every once in a while, in order feel like herself. 

She read a lot during her childhood, explored every genre, from kid books to more complex and fascinating novels she shouldn't have read at her young age. 

Reading helped and accompanied her during the hardest times of her life, forgetting about the tough reality she was living in and drowning in a completely new universe where she could've been whoever she wanted. 

When Kaia was there, she didn't have a care in the world.

Today Claire agreed to go with her. The brunette knew Claire liked to read, but she wasn't a 'library girl' like herself, and that was okay.

Kaia had met her best friend two years ago now, they had a mutual friend Jack who decided to set the two girls up. 

Jack initially wanted them to meet because - his words not Kaia's - they would look so good together! (That didn't happen obviously) but something else happened that day.

Kaia and Claire had a spark, the kind spark you immediately have with your platonic soulmate. It wasn't anything romantic really (and if Kaia found Claire impossibly stunning since the first second she saw her, that was nobody's matter but hers) 

Since that summer day Claire had been her favourite person in the whole world, she couldn't see her life without the other girl. Their bond was one of a kind, nothing could possibly ruin that, ever.

They didn't need to speak, for them, looking at each other was enough. Everything just clicked, fell into place since they looked into eachother eyes for the first time.

They never ran out of things to talk about, never got bored during the time spent together. 

Kaia, especially cherished the hours they passed laying down on the grass, listening to music and watching the sky. They would talk about everything and anything.

They were now wandering into the classic literature area.

Kaia took Claire's hand. It was usual for them to get really affectionate in public or just affectionate in general. They were best friends after all, they loved to be all-over each other, they had to be all-over each other. 

They kissed a few times, hugged, slept in the same bed and woke up in a tangled mess where you couldn't even begin to understand where one body ended and the other started. 

Countless people had mistaken them for lovers in the years of their friendship. They weren't.

Kaia was mindlessly reading the first few lines of a book when it suddenly hit her.

She wanted to have Claire as her friend forever, thinking of a life without her, brought a feeling of helplessness and panic to her heart she couldn't shake off. 

Going through the endless hours of her existence without the most important friend Kaia ever had by her side....was something she wasn't ready to do, perhaps she would never be ready to do.

What she desired more than anything in her life was to be Claire's rock, Kaia wanted to be with her, help her through anything for the rest of her life.

She would consider herself the luckiest girl alive if she got to be the person Claire trusted enough to tell everything. The person she would go to celebrate her achievements, the person that would always be there to cherish her and be proud of her. The person Claire would cry with, would vent, would share anything really, things she was too scared to talk to anyone else in the world. 

But there still was a little - huge - problem, Kaia was in love with Claire. Would she be able to go through her life while also being helplessly in love with her best friend?

Of course she would go through hell and back if that meant to have Claire by her side, no matter what. Right? Right. 

But what if they could really be something more. 

Kaia spent too much time already, being miserably in love with Claire (not that being in love with her was something bad, not at all.) 

Being in love with her made Kaia a better person, everytime they were together she felt reckless and powerful. Love for claire made her feel on the top of the world, she loved her with a burning passion that found its home in kaia's heart.

She smiled thinking about the day she finally realized that the strong and irrational feeling she felt every time she looked at Claire, was in fact love.

It was spring, the birds chirped all around them.

They were laying down, side by side, Claire and Kaia were enjoying the sensation of warm grass under their bodies, the cozy feeling that hugged them like a comfortable blanket during a cold winter night. 

To kaia, that felt like home.

The soft notes of 'Would You Be So kInd' by Dodie resonated in her ears. 

The brunette pointed at a funny-looking cloud and after a second of confusion, Claire started laughing, they laughed so hard in while trying to find even more ridiculously shaped clouds. They laughed untill their stomach hurt.

That day she found herself looking, really looking, at the girl she called 'best friend'.

The little scrunch of her nose whenever she laughed, the beautiful smile that seemed to light the entire world up.

How mesmerizing was to watch Claire's blonde hair blowing in the wind, how good it looked when the sun shined on it.

And her eyes, the most beautiful eyes Kaia's ever seen in her life. They had the most perfect shade of blue, it quickly became Kaia's favourite color. Many times, as clichè as it sounds, Kaia got distracted, lost her focus because she was to busy looking in those eyes, they were the exact shade of the sky in a summer evening. 

Claire was beautiful.

While the younger girl knew Claire loved her (she made it clear quite a few times) Kaia didn't know if she found herself thinking about the kind of 'forever' she so dearly yearned.

The kind of forever full of domestic mornings, smiling at each other in front of a cup of coffee. Relaxing evenings just reading or watching the tv on the sofa. 

Gentle kisses before going to sleep. Making soft and tender love, worshipping each other bodies.

But also bickering and fighting and still knowing that nothing could take them apart, no matter how angry and furious they were.

She needed to be sure.

Kaia stopped reading. She took a deep breath and set her jaw, but didn't dare to raise her head just yet. 

What if Claire didn't think about her that way. What if now that she brought the topic up her best friend would panic and decided to leave Kaia for good.

What if she mistook their relationship all along and their bond wasn't all that important to Claire a it was to her. Kaia would be irreparably heartbroken. 

But she needed to know.

"Hey C," Kaia frowned down at her book. "Can I ask you something?" She was met with silence. When even after a few more seconds Claire didn't reply, she finally raised her head. The other girl had a questioning look on her face. Kaia smiled.

"Sure, go ahead." Kaia smiled back hesitantly.

"Umh so, I've been thinking," now Kaia could clearly see the apprehension and fear behind her best friend's eyes

"It's nothing bad, I swear," She hurried "I just," she took a deep breath "so uh...I want us to be forever, I know it sounds silly, I'm sorry." She couldn't help but cringe after the words left her mouth "I love you, more- more than a friend and I need to know if you feel the same, I know this is umphf-" it took Kaia a second to realize that Claire was kissing her now. The brunette stilled and broke the kiss. She brought a hand to her mouth and felt her face heating up a bit. He offered Claire a shy smile.

"Kaia, yes. I thought I gave you enough hints but probably not enough" Claire frowned and then more quietly "it's my fault, I didn't know how to tell you" then, "I would never leave you, you're too damn important to me, you know?" now it was Claire's turn to blush. She was so beautiful.

Kaia took the girl's hand "it's my fault too, perhaps I thought that not telling you and save myself a broken heart was better..." Claire squeezed gently her hand " but I just couldn't take it anymore."

"No, you did good. We're good...I'm going to kiss you again now, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
